poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Long Shadow
Long Shadow was a former member of the Ultimen. As with the rest of the team, he was genetically engineered by the U.S. Government to be a powerful team of superheroes obedient to them, unlike the Justice League. Notably unlike his teammates, Long Shadow was more cool-headed, humble and didn't let superhero fame go to his head. He still retained his admiration for the Justice League, considering them as his role models and wanted an alliance with them. Long Shadow wanted his team to join the League, but the other Ultimen, despite some of whom originally also admired them, were against it. Rather, the group had been enjoying their newfound fame, wealth, and popularity, while Long Shadow earnestly wanted to join the League to help more people and be a better hero. His efforts were constantly rebuffed and mocked by his teammates. After helping the League, Long Shadow developed somewhat of a crush on Wonder Woman. While the attitudes of the rest of the Ultimen and the Justice League were at odds with each other, Long Shadow's humility and admiration earned a good friendship with Wonder Woman, who became a sort of mentor figure to him. They even worked together to take on Bizarro and Giganta, where he took out Giganta while Wonder Woman took on Bizarro. Long Shadow had memories of having been born unusually sickly and small, and his parents, being scientists experimenting with growth hormones, had developed a growth formula that in time gave him the power to become a giant. However, Long Shadow later learned that these had been implanted memories and he had only been alive for about a year. Then one night, the team was being held over for examination by Project Cadmus after Wind Dragon abruptly developed a new superpower in their earlier mission, surprising everyone (including himself). While waiting in their shared examination room, Long Shadow suddenly developed a new power of his own; Super-hearing. This allowed Long Shadow to eavesdrop on a conversation between Maxwell Lord, Professor Hamilton and Amanda Waller, revealing they were all suffering from cellular breakdown and according to Waller, were expendable. The group broke into the lab and found cloned versions of themselves in a suspended animation. After confronting Lord, he admitted that they were genetically engineered and have been given implanted memories as part of a project to create a team of superheroes loyal to Cadmus. Upon discovering this devastating news, Long Shadow and the other Ultimen rebelled. Unlike the others who went on a rampage, Long Shadow did what he could to begin rescuing civilians trapped in the office building that the Ultimen were attacking. During the ensuing battle, Long Shadow was forced to choose sides between his teammates or the Justice League. In the end, he was able to convince Wind Dragon to stand down, just as Wind Dragon was about to defeat Superman. When Amanda Waller showed up to take the captured Ultimen away, the League chose to stand with Long Shadow, refusing to let Waller's goons take him away. Waller eventually relented, but not before taunting Batman and insinuating that there was more to Cadmus than meets the eye. Though he was forced to part with his original team, Long Shadow finally achieved his dream when the Justice League formally inducted him into their ranks in gratitude for the courage he had shown. It is unknown how long he lived due to his cellular breakdown, but an earlier estimate by Professor Hamilton gave him as little time as a month. Presumably, he was able to live the rest of his short life as a hero among the Justice League, and he was given a hero's funeral. Although Long Shadow was forever remembered as the Ultiman who truly became a hero, his name and legacy would not be entirely spotless as long as the notorious Project Cadmus continued to exist. Gallery Dragonballs gathered.jpg|Dragon Balls gathered to resurrect Long Shadow Long Shadow revived.png|Long Shadow resurrected Trivia *Long Shadow joins the Lilo & Stitch's Adventures Team as a member after being resurrected along with the Ultimen, betraying Amanda Waller. Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Justice League Category:Superheroes Category:Resurrected characters Category:Resurrected Heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (Toonwriter) Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Cadmus Clones Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased heroes Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Males Category:Cartoon Heroes